


Havoc On Stream

by I3utterflyEffect



Series: Transcendence AU [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Chatlogs, Demon Deals, Gen, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: In which the Alcor Virus likes giving out some chaos, and maybe a little bit of justice.I don't have a witty title.





	Havoc On Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/gifts).



> This is based off of a prompt TAU fic requests-- Hope you like it!

**Server: Welcome TamborineTech! Thank you for testing! We hope you enjoy this early beta of Stormwatch!**

 

Bumblebeast: oh my god

 

_Bumblebeast is AFK_

 

**TamborineTech:** Did my progress just get reset?

 

{MOD} Gorillala: Probably, we’ve been having issues with that

 

SugarBabyRushTime: ****ing a, man I forgot how hard these bosses were

 

{MOD} Gorillala: I’ve already contacted Consoul

 

**TamborineTech:** Ya, but can you get back the data

 

** TamborineTech: ** I’m a competitive streamer and it’s taken ages to get to this point

 

_SugarBabyRushTime was defeated!_

 

SugarBabyRushTime: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A NOOSOFPJSIDUGONG

 

{MOD} Gorillala: All our firepower is focused on fixing the bug before everyone’s data gets wiped

 

{MOD} Gorillala: Can’t make any exceptions, sorry

 

**TamborineTech:** Wow, okay

 

**TamborineTech:** Guess i’ll just put off my stream

 

AaaaaamyXOXO: how about you stop being a passive-aggressive ****head

  
**TamborineTech:** Says the person with hugs and kisses in their name

 

**TamborineTech:** I can’t tell if you’re 3 or 80

 

{MOD} Gorillala: Tech, you’re being very rude and disruptive, please stop before I ban you.

 

SugarBabyRushTime: anyone willing to help me defeat Boamiel?

 

AaaaaamyXOXO: ill help

 

_Al_V-618 has joined the game_

 

{MOD} Gorillala: **@Al_V-618** Wb, you still having issues on your end?

  
Al_V-618: [ Nope, all good! ]

 

AaaaaamyXOXO: i have a couple of good weapons 

 

** TamborineTech: ** **@Al_V-618** why are you speaking in brackets

 

Al_V-618: [ Because I want to? What is everyone’s issue with the brackets, anyway? ]

 

**TamborineTech:** Because it’s weird obviously

 

Al_V-618: [ So’s your username. What even is Tamborine tech? ]

 

**TamborineTech:** ugh

 

**_You have marked yourself as AFK_ **

 

* * *

 

She turned on the camera, putting on a smile. 

“Hello everybody, it’s TamborineTechie, and welcome back to Stormwatch! Unfortunately, it seems like a bug’s been going around wiping everybody’s data, and I was affected as well. So… we’re starting from the beginning!”

 

She turned to the monitor. “I’m going to be brawling for some new gear to get a head start. And we’ll be starting with… Al!”

 

_**TamborineTech:** _ **_@Al_V-618_** _Want to brawl for gear?_

 

** _TamborineTech:_ ** _Winner takes all._

 

_Al_V-618: [ Sure. ]_

  
“Also, yes, I know, this dude talks in brackets for some reason. Just ignore it.”

 

The stream chat was going mental, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bunch of people typing in all caps for some reason.

 

She hadn’t streamed in a while. That was probably the only reason.

 

She glanced back to the screen.

 

_Al_V-618: [ You ready? I’m about to rock your world. ]_

 

“Isn’t that a really old saying?” She mumbled to herself.

 

** _TamborineTech:_ ** _I have no idea what that means._

 

_Al_V-618: [ …nevermind. Just accept the duel notification. ]_

 

She did just that.

  
She did _not_ expect to get absolutely beaten into the ground.

 

Several barely-concealed curse words and multiple rematches later, she found that, somehow, whoever this was a profoundly skilled player. Or, maybe, just maybe…

 

She glanced back to the stream’s chat.

 

_xX0ceanWatch3r4pprent1c3Xx: ARE YOU EVEN LOOKING AT THE CHAT TAMBIE_

 

_YellowBannanas3094: omg_

 

_Sensual_Mizary508: THAT’S THE ALCOR VIRUS_

 

_GambleGammy: wtf is happening_

 

_YamRamClamBam: .~._

 

_Sensual_Mizary508: DO Y’ALL EVEN FUCKING READ??? IT’S ALCOR’S DIGITAL SIDEKICK HE’S REAL_

 

_YamRamClamBam:_ **_@Sensual_Mizary_ ** _Uh. Alcor isn’t from twin souls_

 

_Sensual_Mizary508: EDHIJGFOUERNGOCUI54VYNW7TY58VIYJTEWHRYJUH_

 

**_Sensual_Mizary508 was banned_ **

 

_DinoNuggetr: Okay, twin souls aside, that is actually the Alcor Virus’ most well known nickname which means this is definitely bad_

 

Oh.

_Oh. Shit._  
She picked a fight with the virus _known_ to wreck computers.

 

“O-kay, um, intermission from competitive playing, I’ve got to warn some people about what’s going on.”

 

She turned off audio, and turned on the ‘BRB' settings

 

**_[to @Gorillala] TamborineTech:_ ** _UHHH THE ALCOR VIRUS IS IN YOUR GAME_

 

**_[to you] {MOD} Gorillala:_ ** _What? Who?_

 

**_[to @Gorillala] TamborineTech:_ ** _Al_V-618, obviously!!!!! have you got wool in your head?_

 

**_[to you] {MOD} Gorillala:_ ** _I’m still very much willing to ban you, Tech._

 

**_[to you and @Gorillala] Al_V-618:_ ** _[ You do realize it’s rude to talk behind people’s backs, right? And also, yes, the ‘wooly in the head comment was very uncalled for. ]_

 

**_[to @Al_V-618 and @Gorillala] TamborineTech:_ ** _oh ****_

 

**_[to you and @Gorillala] Al_V-618:_ ** _[ So, you want me to stop, huh? ]_

 

**_[to you and @Al_V-618] {MOD} Gorillala:_ ** _yes please_

 

**_[to you and @Gorillala] Al_V-618:_ ** _[ We can make a deal. If you let me munch on some of the bugs and maybe ruin a few people’s play sessions, I won’t ruin your game. ]_

 

**_[to you and @Al_V-618] {MOD} Gorillala:_ ** _Can you specify who’s play sessions you’d ruin?_

 

**_[to @Al_V-618 and @Gorillala] TamborineTech:_ ** _uh_

 

**_[to you and @Gorillala] Al_V-618:_ ** _[ Demonology student I see! I’d be ruining the play sessions of Twin Souls roleplayers and rulebreakers, mostly. ]_

 

**_[to you and @Al_V-618] {MOD} Gorillala:_ ** _Yeah no one likes Twin Souls anyway_

 

**_[to you and @Al_V-618] {MOD} Gorillala:_ ** _You’ve got a deal._

 

Suddenly, the screen went black, and her computer burst into blue sparks.

 

“What—” She gasped, and the sparks smoldered out.

 

A little pixel Alcor appeared on her screen. **[ While I’m here, I thought I’d let you know— it’s best you don’t bully people. Otherwise… ]**

 

He tapped on the side of her screen, and blue fire burst from her computer momentarily, before receding.

 

**[ See you later, Tambry-tater! ]**

 

She stared at the screen for a moment as it returned to normal, and the stream went back online.

 

The chat, again, was going mental.

 

“Okay. Today’s stream is canceled.”


End file.
